


How fairy godmothers work in strange ways

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Frog Prince Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: For her eighteenth birthday Sansa Stark gets a golden ball from her older brother. When she complains about this worthless present she meets a bright white wolf and it's bright white wolf who gets her her ball back when it falls into the pond. But his help comes at a price and Sansa is not sure if she's willing to pay it.But maybe, just maybe, there is a fairy godmother out there giving her the best birthday present ever she didn't ask for.





	How fairy godmothers work in strange ways

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Queenofthebees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees) in the [Like_a_Lady_in_a_song](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Like_a_Lady_in_a_song) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Princess and the Frog AU

“Seriously…” Sansa let out a deep sigh while she fell down in the grass next to the pond. “It's my eighteenth birthday. And what do I get? A ball. A stupid golden ball to play with.” She threw the ball up and caught it again. “Why does my older brother think I asked for a golden ball? When an almost eighteen year old girl asks for a ball she doesn’t mean a stupid golden ball to play with!” She rolled her eyes. “I meant the other kind of ball, the ball where you meet people and where people play different sort of games…” She softened her voice. “Where there are actual people to play with."

“I’d wanna play with you.” A bright white wolf all of a sudden jumped in front of Sansa and a high pitched shriek escaped her lips. 

She had no idea how he had gotten over the high walls surrounding the caste of Winterfell. Quickly she pushed herself up and she stepped back, her hands in front of her. “Don’t come near me, please.” She swallowed and looked around to see if there was maybe someone near who could help her. “What do you want from me?” 

“I’d wanna play with you.” The wolf had a rough, but tender voice and he cocked his head. “You sound kinda lonely.” The wolf just stood there while Sansa raised her eyebrows and stared at the golden ball in her hand. 

“I turned eighteen. Not twelve!” She raised her voice. “I’m not going to throw that ball away so you can steal it and bring it to your boss.” She paused for a short moment and stared straight into the wolf’s eyes. “Just because I’m a woman, doesn’t mean I’m stupid.”

“I never thought you were.” The wolf laid down and made himself comfortable. “You don’t have to throw that ball if you don’t want to. I was just trying to be nice.” He licked his paws. “I just wanna help, that’s all. But if you don’t want my help, fine with me.” 

Sansa licked her dry lips and she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. After a few minutes, although it could have been hours too, she sat down next to the white wolf. In absolute silence she absentmindedly played with the golden ball Robb had given her. “I wanted a ball. Not this kind of ball, but a dance.” Sansa wasn’t sure if she talked to the wolf or herself. “I wanted people from all over the North to come over. I wanted a huge orchestra to play my favorite songs. I wanted to dance all night in the arms of handsome young men who would all want me as their wife.” She threw the ball up and felt it slip through her fingers when she tried to catch it again. 

The ball rolled away from her, out of reach, faster and faster straight towards the pond. With a loud splash it fell into the water.

Sansa tried to get to her feet as quickly as possible, but by the time her hand went into the dirty water to reach for her useless birthday present, the ball had already sunken to the bottom. 

It was just a stupid ball. She didn’t care about it. She didn’t need it. She didn’t want it. But she also didn’t want to explain to her brother why she came home without it, that it had fallen into the pond, that she had already lost it. “Of course, as if this day wasn’t bad enough already.” Sansa fell down on her knees. Her dress was covered in mud already, but she couldn’t care less about it.

For months she had been looking forward to today. She had counted down. She had really firmly believed that her brother would throw her the ball she had asked for. She had hoped that her loneliness and isolation finally would be over.

“I could get that ball for you.” The wolf appeared next to her. “I could dive in, get the ball and bring it back to you before anyone notices it’s gone.” 

Sansa looked up at him and her eyes widened. “You would really want to do that for me?” She curled her lips up into a smile. “Ow please, yes, that would at least not make this day any worse…”

“I will get that ball from you, on a few conditions.” The wolf spoke firmly and Sansa’s smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. 

“I thought you were just trying to be nice? I thought you wanted to help me?” Sansa shook her head in disbelief, but the wolf didn’t flinch, didn’t move, didn’t soften.

“You didn’t want my help when I offered it.” The wolf cocked his head and turned around. “And therefore it now comes at a price.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Sansa stood up and almost screamed, but when the wolf started to walk away from her, she realized that if she would let him go, her ball would be lost and she would have to explain Robb where it was. “Fine…” 

The wolf stood still and looked over his shoulder.

“What are the conditions?” Sansa crossed her arms over her chest and the wolf turned back around. 

The wolf all of a sudden seemed a lot bigger and Sansa had to force herself to straighten her back and lift her chin. “I want to have dinner with you tonight.” The wolf stepped closer and Sansa raised her eyebrows. 

“Dinner? With me? You’re a wolf! Robb will never let you into the castle!”

The wolf either didn’t hear her or simply ignored her. “I want to spend the evening talking with you and then, when the night falls, I want to fall asleep at your feet, in your bed.”

Sansa’s jaw dropped and she opened her mouth to say something before closing it again.

“Do you want that golden ball or not?”

Sansa was on the brink of telling him that he could have that stupid ball, that she didn’t need it, but then she once again thought about Robb, about the fact that it was his birthday present, about the fact that it was pure gold. She had been careless with it and it seemed that she was going to pay the price for it anyway. 

Would it really be that bad to have dinner with this wolf? Would it really be that bad to spend the night talking to him? Would it really be that bad to have him sleep at her feet for one night? It probably wouldn’t be as bad as Robb’s disappointment when he found that his sister had hated his present and had already lost it.

“Fine, I promise all of that.” Sansa licked her dry lips and shrugged. “Get that ball for me and you can have dinner with me, spend the evening talking with me and…” She hesitated for a moment. “Tonight you can sleep in my bed. At my feet.” She made sure to emphasize the last part.

The wolf grinned at her and then he jumped into the water. Only a few seconds later he already emerged again with the golden ball between his sharp teeth. He dropped the ball at Sansa’s feet and then he shuddered his wet fur dry. “Lead me to the castle, princess.”

Sansa bent down and grabbed the ball while she thought about everything that had just happened. “I'm sorry, but don’t you think that the price you've asked from me is a little much for the amount of work you have done? What did it take? Five seconds? Ten seconds? I really don’t think it’s worth all you've asked.”

“You promised me, princess.” The wolf growled, but Sansa wasn’t intimidated, not anymore. “You promised to let me have dinner with you. You promised to talk to me all evening. You promised me I could sleep at your feet tonight.”

Sansa crossed her arms over her chest. “Yes, but like I said, I don’t think the simple task you’ve completed is worth all that.” She shrugged once more. “And like I said, it’s not like Robb will let you into Winterfell in the first place.”

But it seemed that Sansa was wrong about her brother, because when half an hour later Sansa appeared on the doorstep of Winterfell with the bright white wolf next to her, Robb Stark demanded both her and the wolf to tell him everything that had happened.

And so the wolf explained how the golden ball had fallen into the pond, how he had offered to get it for her, how he had wanted a few small things in return and how she had promised to give him all that, only to break her promise as soon as she realized that getting her ball back only took him a few seconds.

“Sansa?” Robb’s eyes stared straight into hers and she felt a shiver rolling down her spine. “Is that true? Did you promise this wolf to have dinner with him? To spend the evening talking with him? To let him sleep at your feet tonight if he would retrieve that ball for you?”

Sansa bent her head and stared at her feet. “Robb, it only took him seconds!” 

“Did you promise him?" Robb raised his voice and Sansa let out a deep sigh.

“Yes, Robb, I promised him.” She dropped her shoulders and she twirled a strand of her long red hair around her finger. “But really, it only took him seconds!”

“A Stark never breaks a promise.” Robb opened the door a little wider. “The wolf is welcome to have dinner with us tonight. And you will spend the entire night talking with him and you will allow him to sleep at your feet.”

“Robb!” Sansa threw her head in her neck. “You can’t do this to me!”

“I am not the one doing anything to you, Sansa. You were the one promising the wolf all of this and you shall give him what you have promised.”

And with that the discussion had ended. Robb let the wolf into Winterfell and Sansa hated this day more than she had already done before she was forced to spend the rest of her birthday talking to a wolf.

But much to her surprise it wasn’t as bad as she had thought it would be. 

“I didn’t think you’d be into fairytales that much, princess.” The wolf let his glance wander over all the books on the shelves in the library. “You don’t really seem like the damsel in distress kinda girl.” 

Sansa rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but smiling a little. “I'm not. I can take care of myself.”

“Apart from that time your ball fell into the pond.” The wolf chuckled and Sansa fell down in one of the comfortable chairs.

“If you hadn’t been there, I would’ve found another way to get that ball back.”

The wolf sat down next to her. “Of course. That's why you agreed to all those things you clearly didn’t wanna do.” The wolf chuckled once more and Sansa decided that it was better to keep her mouth shut than to try to argue with him.

“Why do you love them so much?” After a few long minutes of silence the wolf spoke again.

“What?” Sansa looked up, letting go of the thoughts that had gone through her head. 

“Fairytales. Why do love them so much?” The wolf walked a little closer towards her and without really thinking about it, Sansa buried her hand in his fur. 

“Fairytales are a promise.” Sansa leaned back in her chair and her eyes drifted off. “They're a promise that no matter how bad things are, things will get better eventually.” She took a deep breath. “Cinderella was treated like a slave for years, but eventually a fairy godmother appeared and she got everything she wanted and even more.” 

“She got a prince to save her.”

“No!” Sansa shook her head firmly. “Cinderella never asked for a prince. She asked for a ball, for one night of pleasure, to enjoy herself, to be away from her life.”

The wolf kept silent for a moment. “Is that why you asked for a ball? To get away from life?”

Sansa bent her head and she folded her sweaty hands. “I don’t want to say that my life is bad or a hell or anything like that.” Sansa fought the tears in her eyes. “But ever since dad died…” She felt a tear escaping and rolling down her cheek. “Mom doesn’t care about anything anymore. She locks herself up in her room. She barely eats, she barely speaks, she barely says something.” She paused for a moment. “And Robb…” She swallowed while another tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. “Robb is afraid that whoever killed dad will come after us too. He refuses to let me go anywhere outside these walls. And he refuses to let anyone else in.”

“That sounds kinda lonely…” The wolf moved a little closer towards Sansa, warming her legs and letting her pull his fur as much as she wanted and needed. 

“If only fairy godmothers did exist…” Sansa wrapped her arms around the wolf. “Maybe she could change things for me too.”

The wolf let her cry. He didn’t protest when she buried her face in his fur to dry her tears. He didn’t protest when she tightened her grip. He didn’t protest when she said nothing at all for hours, even though she had promised him an evening of conversation and talking.

“I'm sorry…” Sansa eventually calmed down again and when she stared at the clock she saw that it was already almost midnight. “I know I’ve promised to talk to you and here I am, crying like a stupid damsel in distress.”

The wolf licked her hand. “You're not a damsel in distress, Sansa. You’re human. And no human really likes being alone.”

Sansa nodded and after a few more minutes she stood up from her seat. “I think we should go to bed now.” She walked through the hallway, climbed a few stairs and eventually she opened the door to her room. “Give me a few seconds, okay?” She disappeared behind the folding screen and changed into her bright white night gown. With quick movements she braided her hair and eventually she pulled back the blankets and slipped under it. 

Less than a second later the wolf jumped on the bed and laid down at her feet. His warmth was pleasantly comfortable and Sansa pushed herself up a little to watch the beautiful bright white wolf at her feet once more before she would blew out the candle next to her bed. 

“Sleep well, princess Sansa.” The wolf muttered and without thinking about it Sansa leaned towards him and pressed a soft kiss on his head.

“Sleep we…” She couldn’t finish her sentence. A blinding flash of light brightened her entire room and Sansa closed her eyes and covered them with her hands. “What the…” When she opened her eyes again she saw that the wolf at her feet was no longer a wolf. 

At her feet, where the wolf had laid, was now a naked, but handsome man. His dark curls hid one of his beautiful brown eyes, wandering over his own body as if he couldn’t believe what he saw. He stared at his hands and fingers, at his feet and toes, at his bare chest, at his muscled shoulders. 

Deep down Sansa knew that she should scream for help, that she should be afraid and call out for her brother. But she didn’t do so. She didn’t scream. She wasn’t afraid and she didn’t call out for her brother.

“It worked…” The handsome young man shook his head over and over and kept counting his fingers and toes. “I can’t believe it worked.” He repeated that same sentence again and again and again and eventually he looked up, as if he only realized then that he was in Sansa’s bedroom, at her feet, naked. “Thank you, princess.” He stared at her and quickly he reached for the blankets to cover his nudeness. “I don’t know how I can ever thank you.”

Sansa cocked her head and let her glance wander over the young man. She thought about how he had listened, how he had understood, how he had not laughed at her, how he had not told her that she was stupid, how he had let her dry her tears, how he had endured her holding him too tight, gripping him too firmly. “You're welcome…” 

“Jon, Jon Snow.” Jon smiled and Sansa smiled back at him.

“You know, Jon.” Sansa moved a little closer towards him. “Maybe fairy godmothers do exist.” She pressed the palm of her hand to his stubbled cheek. “And maybe, I did get the best birthday present ever I didn't ask for."


End file.
